metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
South American rebel soldiers
The South American rebel guerrillas were an armed group that fought against the government-backed PMC Pieuvre Armement in 2014. History Background After a new South American regime was put into power by PMCs, a skirmish broke out with the remnants of the old one. The rebel army they formed was comprised of former soldiers of the national army, who had either been stripped of their ranks or left on their own accord. The vast majority possessed internal nanomachines, having been in the army when the old regime implemented the SOP system. However, their IDs were expunged from the System following the regime change, forcing them to utilize "naked guns," although it also resulted in the regime being unable to control their actions as a result. The rebels also hired a small-scale local PMC of their own to fight for them. During Solid Snake's mission to the South American region, the rebels were still pitched in battle against the government PMCs, who controlled the region in place of the relatively weak regime. As the rebels advanced on the base of the Pieuvre Armement troops, Snake used the commotion to slip by unnoticed. A group of rebels were captured by PMC troops in a village at Cove Valley, where two were killed by Laughing Octopus, while mimicking the appearance of Solid Snake with her FaceCamo. Allowing one survivor to flee, it was intended that the rebels create additional resistance to Snake's passage through the area. Another group of captured rebels were held at gunpoint awaiting execution. Rebel guerillas later staged an assault at a nearby power station, hoping to take the power grid offline. At the PMC's base, the rebels used an armored bulldozer to smash through the gates of the Vista Mansion and attack the forces entrenched within, having overtaken the confinement facility earlier.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). If the player returns to the confinement facility after the cutscene showing the guerilla-commandeered armored bulldozer barging into the Vista Mansion, the confinement facility has the guerillas patrolling the area instead of Pieuvre Armement PMC soldiers, implying the victor of the battlefront. The Piggyback guide for Metal Gear Solid 4 confirms this. Equipment The rebel guerrillas use PKMs, MAC-10s, G3A3s, sawn-off twin barrel shotguns, C4 explosives, grenades, and LAW rocket launchers. They also utilized GSR pistols as sidearms, similarly to the PMC soldiers. In addition, some of the rebels carried G18cs. Rebels wore red berets, DPM and/or leaf camouflaged tactical pants and shirts, leather gloves, green scarves, balaclavas, boots, tactical vests with radios, and oftentimes harnessed with bullet/ammunition belts around their chests. Sometimes, however, they wore balaclavas and a leg holster similar to that of Solid Snake. In terms of vehicles, they also utilized pickup trucks, as well as the Ural-4320 trucks for transporting their troops and supplies. They also had at least one Israeli-manufactured Caterpillar D9R armored bulldozer. Logo The logo for the South American rebel soldiers depicted what resembled a green roaring tiger with a black beret, as well as a red flower near the tiger's right shoulder, in a yellow and white background. Behind the scenes The South American rebel guerrillas are encountered in Act 2 of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. The Project Itoh novelization implies that the rebels had adopted the guerrilla warfare tactics of Chinese Communist revolutionary Mao Zedong, due to the similar mountainous terrain of their respective countries.Metal Gear Solid: Guns of the Patriots novelization by Project Itoh (English, 2012). Flames spewed from one of the houses. Likely, this village had been a rebel hideout. By blurring the line between the battlefield and civilian life, guerrillas could evade the attacks of conventional armies. The guerrilla warfare tactics employed in the mountains of South America owed much to Mao Zedong. A mountainous expanse covered much of China's territory, and in farming villages in those highlands, Mao had made his stronghold. He knew that urbanized forces would not be suited to the steep ranges. South America, with a similar share of mountains and villages, had a lot in common with China. The South American rebels are more experienced in combat than the Middle Eastern militiamen and possess more varied weaponry, as well as uniforms that each soldier wears. Given that they lack the use of SOP, they have a large disadvantage against the Pieuvre Armement PMC forces and they show expressions of fear and panic at numerous occasions during battle, especially when encountering Laughing Octopus. Since they possess nanomachines, they can be affected by Emotive Ammo, similar to PMC troops. If the player feeds the rebel soldiers a healing item by pressing the triangle button when near them, the soldier will repay the effort by supplying Snake with an iPod song, which is either "Destiny's Call ~ Break for the Fortress", "Love Theme (action version)", the "MPO+ Theme Song", or Show Time, which will cause soldiers to become angry, break down into tears, find humor, or scream in terror, respectively. The player can either ally with or make enemies of the rebel guerrillas, depending on their actions on the battlefield: * In the Cove Valley area, five captured rebels are about to be executed by the PMCs. If the player manages to save them, the rebels will return the favor by unlocking a nearby store room, containing a Rebel Uniform, some healing items, and weapons. * One of the routes leading to the PMC base passes through a prison camp in the Confinement Facility holding two rebels; the player can free them by taking out the guards. * One of the routes leading to the PMC base passes through a supply depot holding two rebels;the player can free them by taking out the guards. * The player can choose to assist in the destruction of the power station, reducing the presence of PMC troops in the area and eliminating them entirely after talking to Drebin. Characters in Metal Gear Online could be customized to look almost like rebel guerrillas with the correct amount of Reward Points. One should note that the Reward Points required for maroon colored berets, costing 500000 points, were among the most expensive decorations, while scarfs were among the cheapest which were 750 points. Gallery File:Rebeldisguise.jpg|One of the varieties of the South American rebels. Solid Snake is disguised as one of them. Snake16.jpg Snake15.jpg Snake59.jpg Snake58.jpg Snake83.jpg|Snake wearing a South American Rebel disguise and holding an Operator. Snake85.jpg|Snake wearing a South American Rebel disguise and smoking a cigarette. SOuthAmericaSnake.png|Snake dressed as a member of the local militia. Notes and references Category:Rebel Groups